


Lacuna

by ateventide



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateventide/pseuds/ateventide
Summary: Chaldea said it needed a Master & a young Tohsaka Rin made a wish





	1. Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do not own any franchises .

I had a long day at the office so random ideas popped into my head. These will probably be more like my random ideas and prep writing since I haven't planned about anything. Warning: I don't know much about FGO - bits here and there so give some leeway please!I have watched Fate/Zero, FSN/UBW/LE/Apocrypha(for the most part) Some OOC may occur!

* * *

 

"Servants?" Rin whispered to herself. Her blue green eyes got impossibly large in her small face as she looked more closely at the crowd of people who had gathered. They were all looking at the small magus curiously. No one knew where the young child with pigtails had come from. Though she was clearly magically inclined as her mana was practically radiating off of her in waves.

Tall, short, male, female, old, young and even some weird looking ones. Some were dressed in head to toe armor and some barely clothed all which normally would make her blush if she wasn't so excited. Rin almost smacked herself in the face in excitement. It had worked!

"Yes they are, we requested potential magus candidates to be Masters and you just appeared little one..." said a tall man with weird orange pink hair. But Rin had stopped listening already. Dozens and dozens of servants- she just needed to find the right one. Rin was downright giddy- she would definitely find who she needed. Rin was mentally cataloging who looked like what and who would benefit her cause the most.

Darting around the man who was talking she ran up to a nearby handsome blonde man with pretty eyes in silver battle armor. He didn't have a sword but Rin figured he was probably saving it. Father always said servants could summon weapons when needed.

"Are you a knight?! Rin exclaimed loudly drawing more curious stares. Her blue green eyes stared intently into his. He looked startled at first but then his eyes softened as the small child continued to look up at him. Her gaze was full of determination like so many young ones he had encountered in the past. He lowered himself onto a knee in order to be level with her. Her small hands twisting her red skirt anxiously.

"Yes, I am little one. Why?" Rin's hands suddenly splayed out against his armor.

"I need someone strong! Strongest in the world!" Rin's words carried hung in the air. Her words rang true and pure to the heroes that surrounded her- she really believed what she was saying. It could have been due to the fact that she was such a young girl. Not yet corrupted by the world but brimming so pleasantly with magic it almost felt like the air was humming. Gently, he put a armored hand over hers. "And tell me, why do you need someone strong?"

Rin opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly stopped- her entire being went still as if she suddenly remembered she was surrounded by strangers. As if she hadn't just appeared in a swirl of powerful magic. Her eyes drifted back to the handsome man holding her hand and then carefully pulled her hand back. She bowed her head as she shook slightly. Slowly, vertebrae by vertebrae she straightened up, head held high by sheer will and forced herself to walk away from the man who she thought could clearly help her.

"I apologize. For my manners- on behalf of my house." Rin steeled herself as the man seemed startled at her sudden change of demeanor and maybe just a touch sad. Rin's clenched her hands so hard that she thought she might draw blood as she calmly walked back to the weird orange pink haired man who first spoke to her.

"You said you needed a magus. I am Tohsaka Rin-head of the Tohsaka family. Protector of Fuyuki City. How can I be of service?"

* * *

 

Because I always need a touch of angst in there :)


	2. Candy Heart

Another really long day. 

Happy Vday-Chapter Special! No plot- Just fluff :)

* * *

 “Will you marry me?”

Rin immediately slapped her hands over her mouth as the words just fell out. She could literally feel her face turning different shades of pink and red. Obviously, it was unbecoming of the Tohsaka heir to say such things idly. She really couldn't help it. It really wasn’t fair, if you asked her. He was just seriously so pretty. Though to be fair, a lot of heroes seemed to be really beautiful bordering ridiculous. But STILL.

As Rin was ruminating over her lack of elegance in her head, the Knight of Fianna known as Diarmuid Ua Duibhne was trying to stop the snickering that was being directed towards him from all directions. He groaned inwardly when he heard the distant bellow of various objections followed by the sounds of tackling. He was sure he was never going to hear the end of this. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t use to females throwing themselves at him. Ever since he was cursed with the love spot. Though he didn’t think someone ever so young had confessed to him.

Rin swore she was going to faint when she looked at him. Seriously. Unfair. This was completely mortifying- what would the future Mr. Tohsaka Rin think of her? Just blurting out things out in public like that. Literally having just met. She was seriously an idiot. And she knew she was staring. Like an idiot.

“Ah, I’m sorry fair maiden. I fear I am too old for your young heart.”  It took more than a minute to process the words he had just said. And then she just stood there. Her face was no longer red and her eyes becoming increasingly serious. After what seemed like an eternity to Diarmuid, Rin finally removed her hands over her mouth and pointed.

“Did you know that you have a curse on your face?” He blinked at her before sighing.

“Alas, oh yes, I was cursed by a young lady in my past. I fear it may have affected you- that you may not know what you speak of.”

Rin stared at him for a few more moments with such seriousness it made him a touch nervous; before slowly shaking her head. Raising up her arm she pulled back the sleeve of the white uniform that they had asked her to wear. Apparently they had to magically shrink one to fit her. Holding up her left arm she showed him her magical crest- green lines just barely visible.

“I think if it was supposed to work on me, my crest would be trying to repel it? It would be glowing. It’s protects me.” Rin was already backing away as she said the words.

Diarmuid could see small tears forming in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Rin turned and ran away. He did feel bad. Really bad but he wasn’t sure he could explain so that would make her feel okay. Behind him the crowd dispersed though more than a few were giving him dirty looks. It wasn’t like it was even his fault! Honestly, what was he supposed to do! Hanging his head, he just knew Atalanta was surely going to try to kill him for hurting her new charge’s feeling. And after her, he was certain a few heroes that would likely follow. 

A light touch on his arm, made him look back up. Caster Semiramis sauntered past him flashing him a smile that was all teeth.

“Tsk Tsk, breaking such a young heart. Your love spot makes _women_ fall in love with you. Rin’s a little girl. Different rules. I fear, she really meant it. Oh my.” Her long black hair swished behind her. “....such wonderful potential I see in her!”

* * *

 Poor Rin! 

 Would Rin's crest try to ward off the curse? Who knows! Believe in fluffy magic!


	3. Kitty

Onto our scheduled program.

So we're back tracking a little bit before the Vday chapter b/c I felt this was too fluffy not too. I'm not too pleased with parts of this chapter but didn't know how i'd write some parts in without dragging too much. 

I really only have a vague idea the direction this will go. 

Enjoy and stayed tuned :) 

* * *

Rin carefully wrote neat notes in the notebook they had given her. Taking extra care to make notations as Dr. Romani talked.  It has been a whirlwind since Rin had introduced herself. Apparently her sudden appearance had left everyone in such a disarray. Though to be honest, Rin had never expected to find herself here. After one, one doesn’t ever really expect their wishes to come true at least not through conventional means. But magic was full of wonder and mystery. Her mother always did like mysterious things. Frowning, Rin pushed the thought out of her head. It was no use to waste feelings and especially tears over such things.

What would her father say?

Most likely that a Tohsaka should always act in accordance to their proud lineage. But he wasn’t around anymore. Nor was her mother.  No one was except that stupid priest. Idly, Rin wondered if the false priest was freaking out that he lost his charge. Or more likely, no one had even noticed she as gone. After all, she was just an orphan now. Her parents were dead and gone but she was alive. She was the head of the family and now her word was law. It was then she had decided. Alone in her big house. That she would change her future- even if it killed her. Rin’s face crinkled when the pencil suddenly snapped in half. Dr. Romani stopped in his lecture to turn and look at her. Plastering a classic good girl smile she used at school- she focused her mana to fix it. When she looked back up at him- his face was in awe. Rolling her eyes she urged him to continue his lecture. After all, she needed all the information she could get to formulate a plan.

Swinging her short legs back and forth, she make another notation as the orange pink haired man used a pointer to indicate her purpose in all this. Frowning, Rin made another notation regarding singularities. If she hadn’t been thinking so hard she would have noticed the ruckus outside. More so, if she hadn't been concentrating so hard she would have certainly noticed that her crest had flared up- almost wrapping around her entirely before settling down.

\----

“MOVE” A tall tan man with grey eyes dressed in red unceremoniously shoved a man with red eyes in a blue body suit aside. Beside him was the female version of the King of Knights who sidestepped the rolling body known as Cu Chulainn or the Light of the Irish. Peering into the classroom, the heroic spirit/counter guardian known as EMIYA felt his heart drop. There she was. Even younger, he would know who she was. With dark pigtails held up with black ribbons and dressed in the white and black uniform that Chaldea used to identify Masters.

“...Rin” EMIYA suddenly yelped as he was pushed aside as the King of Knights otherwise known as Arturia Pendragon tiptoed to look. She stood for a moment before turning to him. Her green eyes regarded him seriously.

“....Rin was quite cute as a child.”

“YO, is that really her?” The lancer version of Cu Chulainn draped an arm around Saber who promptly shrugged it off. “Cute little thing isn’t she?”

“It can’t be. It’s not possible. I know for a fact Rin never came here…” EMIYA said into the air. A frown marring his features. 

As they crowded around the small window, a voice behind them cleared their throat loudly.

The three heroes jumped and slowly turned to see the Director Olga Marie Animusphere standing there looking quite disgruntled with Gilgamesh standing off to the side who was scowling widely.

“If you all follow me NOW. The others are already waiting for us in my office.”

 -----

As the the lecture wrapped up, Rin politely thanked the doctor before tucking the notebook under her shoulder. She bid him goodbye as she opened the door and blinked.

"Uh..Hello?"

Like everywhere else she went there was normally a crowd of heroes whenever she turned around. Apparently she was interesting. Though it did give her a good chance to make notes on what hero would suit her cause. She knew the qualities she wanted- Strong, loyal and powerful but that was a lot of heroes. No she needed more. No,she needed someone who would understand. Someone who would follow her to the edge of hell and back. 

Tilting her head, her gaze went wide at the hero hovering closest nearby. With green blonde hair and large animal ears. Rin could see a tail peeking out. Involuntarily, Rin was already reaching out to touch her. Was it even possible?

"Kitty"

The heroine in turn seemed to melt at the sight of Rin and immediately scooped her up. Rin squeaked at the sudden movement but looking into those green eyes she smiled. Her small hands pet the ears gently. So soft and pretty! The heroine purred into Rin's ears telling her that her name was Atalanta. Rin didn't even notice when they turned and the cat/fox lady announced to all who gathered and exclaimed loudly. 

"..I'm going to raise this child!"

* * *

Based on a comic I saw on reddit with a child Achilles, Adult Chiron and Atalanta.  

These chapters will probably continue to be short. 

 

 


	4. Feelings

This chapter is on the sadder/angst side

 Don't worry fluffier times still ahead

* * *

"Rin, this is Karna"

Rin looked up with wide eyes at the man with paper white skin and with matching hair. His pale green eyes trimmed with red underneath. Sticking out a small hand she waited as he stared at her. Slowly, he shook her hand. Rin gave him a bright smile- she had heard he was a Sun God or something similar. Definitely someone to make friends with.

As they were told days earlier by the director herself, there was a glitch in systems and missions were halted until further notice. Rin had tried to inquire about other potential masters- as they would surely compete against her for the best servants. But was quickly rebuked and brushed off. Rin had frowned as the director practically leapt at the chance to get away- if you asked her. Strange. Very strange. Rin made a mental note to get to the bottom of it.

However all that meant, they were left to their own devices.  So, Atalanta had announced that morning that she was going to take Rin out to introduce her to various heroes. Though Atalanta had mentioned in passing that she should avoid some. Unrespectable ones she hastily explained. Which Rin made another mental note to look into. So, like a proud momma cat, Atalanta had brushed and fussed over her making sure Rin looked absolutely adorable. With the killer combo of charm and cuteness- Rin was sure to melt even the steadfast of hearts. And Rin absolutely determined to get as many heroes on her side as possible.

It certainly seemed luck was on her side. Atalanta had practically begged Rin to let her take care of her. And with Atalanta came Achilles who was easy going and instantly took to her. Chiron would even pop up once in a while to give tips on raising a child. Not that Rin needed raising. She was perfectly fine on her own. Though Rin would deny it until her dying day, a little piece of heart was happy as Atalanta watched over her. But rationally, Rin knew all this would only serve her cause. Shaking her head of the thoughts, Rin turned to grab Karna’s hand and turn on the charm. Atalanta spoke again but the world had already slowed to a standstill for Rin.

For out the corner of her eye, Rin caught the sight of purple hair.

No…

Could it be?

No…

BUT!

Rin had found a way.

SO!

Maybe...Just maybe!

Atalanta had kept walking with Karna but Rin stood rooted to the floor. She felt her heart skip a beat when caught a glimpse of violet eyes. Swearing, Rin broke out into a run. Twisting and dodging heroic spirits left and right- through hallways she never went through following the glimpse of purple hair.

"SAKURA!"

Rin finally caught up by slamming into slim legs. Reeling from the collision, Rin looked up blindly. Someone gently picked her up and set her on her feet. Rin's hands were already reaching forward. But she knew. From the moment she had said her name aloud- that this wasn't her sister. She had glasses. She was too tall. Too _old_.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My name isn't Sakura- It's Mash. Were you looking for her?" Mash bent down to Rin. Lilac hair and eyes. Glasses. It certainly was not her sister. But looking into those lilac eyes- Rin thought she saw something similar to her sister in them. Rin's hands gently reached out to cradle Mash's face.

"Did they hurt you too?" Rin whispered gently as she ran a small hand through the purple strands. It reminded her so much of Sakura. With those eyes, Rin could almost imagine this was a grown up Sakura. Almost. Mash had stiffened under her hands at her words but Rin didn’t notice for she was lost again in her thoughts. "...Just wait for me."

When Rin's eyes refocused- Mash's eyes were teary. Rin looked up as she was pulled away gently and found pale hands on her shoulders. Following the hands, she looked up to see Karna. He didn't smile or frown but titled his head. His pale green eyes seemed to look at her differently. Then something else flashed in his eyes that Rin didn’t understand. Rin looked back at the knights who stood by Mash. Their expressions were ranged from concerned to unreadable.

"Atalanta worries. Let us return." With that he gently picked up Rin in his arms and carried her away. Mash stood there watching as Rin's arms wrapped around Karna's neck.

 

* * *

Overall, I didn't actually mean for Atalanta to take a large role but I ended up liking it!


	5. Snack Time

Sorry this chapter is late! I've been super sick and unable to move.

Onwards!

* * *

 

“What do you MEAN she didn’t like it?” EMIYA was sure he was going to break something. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he opened one eye as Atalanta stood there holding an almost full bento box. One he had took extra care and love to make. For Rin. That was almost untouched. EMIYA frowned- as he glanced at the clock. Did that mean she didn’t eat? If she didn't eat- she'd get cranky. And cranky Rin meant violent Rin.

“I know for a FACT she does!”

She rolled her green eyes at him “Yes, maybe when she was 17 but right now she’s a kid!”

EMIYA gripped the spatula he was holding so tightly he considered briefly about transforming it into a sword. “I’m telling you that it's one of her favorite meals!”

Raising an eyebrow, Atalanta smirked “...Just not right now!”

Saber Arturia popped up suddenly behind her and grabbed the box. “I fear she raises a valid point. Rin’s tastes at a younger age would surely differ from when you meet her. Do not fear. I will finish this on her behalf!” Her mouth already half full.

Taking a calming breath, for EMIYA was sure he was going to go insane. It was bad enough that Atalanta was practically raising Rin. Which was entirely upsetting- if you asked him. Clearly he was the best candidate. It really wasn’t fair. He knew Rin best. He should be able to take care of her. He argued that he took care of her in the future- a lot of futures! So clearly, he was the most fit to care for her now.

You know if he could get within any respectable feet of Rin without things randomly exploding or things catching on fire or her mana going crazy every time he got near her. He had originally scoffed at the explanation regarding the time-space continuum anomalies and all around badness that the Director had fed them in her office but it kept happening. And again and again- until Atalanta declared barring life or death he was not to go near Rin. It took all this willpower and a few heroes to stop him from going to Rin after the incident with Mash. Mash had been extremely quiet when he explained who Sakura was. Rin needed him and he couldn’t even get near her. What kind of punishment was this?!  

Even with everything, there had been a chance he _could_ accept things for now. Though CLEARLY he would have to keep having talks to Atalanta about Rin’s care. 

BUT THEN. Something happened that he could just not accept.

Saber had just about the same luck as he did going near Rin. The Gilgamesh’s had scoffed and said it was beneath him to try. Rider and the other servants from the 5th war had just slinked away slowly. He hadn’t even seen the two goddess’s since the meeting. They had been uncharacteristically absent. Their presence sporadic even with other heroes since that time. Various versions of Cu Chulainn also had bad results when trying to get into a somewhat close proximity- but then-

BUT THEN- the Berserker version tried.

Without any problems. In fact, Berserker now slept outside her bedroom in his smaller size.

SERIOUSLY?!

“Rin has a request for snack time” Berserker said solemnly as he slithered in. He had returned to his normal size again. It was the only way he could carry the tray back. He waited patiently. EMIYA scowled.

“Why does he get to go near her! She’s met Cu Chulainn before!” he complained loudly as he turned to the kitchen.

Berserker shrugged. Atalanta raised at eyebrow as she spoke.

“...For some reason she thought he was a dog.” Looking up at Berserker she paused. “She did said you barked.” To which Berserker nodded before speaking.

“Rin wishes to participate with the other King of Knights and some of his knights at their tea time.”

“Are you KIDDING ME?! HIM TOO?!!!” He banged his head against a wall. Arturia and Atalanta were already discussing how interesting it was that Arthur and the knights had no problem. How very odd!

“However, she would like a hot chocolate just in case.” Berserker said his tail swishing. Defeated EMIYA turned to the kitchen. He really could not win. How was it possible he still had such bad luck even now! He ignored the heroes talking and pondered about how clearly the universe was against him.

Berserker frowned as EMIYA handed him a tray. Looking into EMIYA’s exasperated face, he titled his head.

“WHAT NOW?” EMIYA bellowed.

“Rin likes marshmallows in her hot chocolate” Berserker said smirking.

“ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

* * *

 

So I know some may be disappointed in EMIYA and the 5th HG crew not being able to go near teeny Rin. But I thought i'd give Rin a chance to interact with other heroes and ofc poor EMIYA to go nuts not being able to swoop in. 

Muhahaa

 


	6. Snow

Early chapter because life and daylight savings!

 I might do some small edits later but enjoy for now :)

* * *

 

"Senpai, don't run too fast!”

Rin threw a smile over her shoulder as Mash shouted after her. Rin breathed in the cold air as she looked over the snowy landscape. Even though, she had been told the the building was located in Antarctica she didn’t believe it. I mean, ANTARCTICA! Luckily, it seemed Chaldea has it own magnetic field which only interested Rin more. Plus all the ambient magic in the air made her skin tingle pleasantly.

Rin didn’t know how they found a coat her size not that it really mattered since Atalanta had gotten Da Vinci to cast a heating spell on her for a short time. Rin was honestly surprised that she was in Chaldea but she supposed weirder things happened(more so that he was actually a GIRL). Atlanta had requested a timer on the spell just  long enough to play outside and be back in time for snack time. But even more surprising was that when she got outside, there huge snow castles. And thus a snowball fight/capture the flag game had begun.

Grinning, Rin ducked a snowball that Jack threw her way before darting behind Arthur’s leg. He graced her with a handsome smile that made Rin blush before she sprinted away as Lancelot’s sneak attack rained down on them. Bedivere had a look of concern as she ran off. She waved at Nursery Rhyme who was building a snowman with a small blonde boy with red eyes. Who felt vaguely familiar in a way Rin couldn't quite put her finger on. Rin paused to take a closer look but had to mad dash for cover as a snowball narrowly missed her head. Rin could hear Atalanta yelling at someone in the distance. All in all Rin couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun. Snow wasn’t uncommon in Japan but it was never like this.

Something moved. Well everyone was moving around her in a frenzy of a laughter and taunts but it was more than that.

Something stirred.

Rin turned.

She could hear the sounds of the snowball fight fading in her ears. Her eyes focused on the snowy expanse before her. There was something. Something that spoke in the dark. Brushing up against her skin. Her feet guided her further and further away until all she heard was silence. Even with the heating spell, she felt a chill crawl up her spine as she watched the fog creep across her feet. 

Something moved; brushing against her skin.

A Shadow loomed over her. 

Slowly, her eyes trailed up, over dark clawed feet, over a huge sword streaked with dull red marks, over dark armor and cloak, until finally- they met a bright blue stare in the face of a framed skull. For a moment time stilled, Blue eyes on blue eyes.

“Hello.”

Rin should have felt fear but she didn't for her mind was racing. 

Could it be?

The one she had been searching for?

“You stray far from thy keepers, young contractor.” His voice was deep and earthy. In a way that reminded her of her deceased father. Rin felt another chill run down her spine. It wasn’t something she could explain. Just a feeling deep in her bones. Like from something she had always known but never yet seen. At least for now.

“I know what you are. Strong. The first. For you- the bells toll.” she said softly.

Rin craned her neck up as high as possible- staring back into those bright blue eyes. Rin though perhaps she should say something more. But she couldn’t form the words. She just stood there looking. She didn’t notice the mana rising from her left arm or fact that the snow nearby seemed to be trying to catch on fire only to extinguish itself. Mixture of fog, mana and smoke swirled around them.

“...Hasn’t thou heard it?”

Rin suddenly looked down at her hands- a burning sensation ran through her hands; her mana was spilling out; again. Her mana seemed to be out of whack as of late. It seemed to be happening more and more lately. More so than when even she was being taught the basics. Making a fist, she consciously forced the mana back down- ignoring the pain the seared through her.  Taking a moment to catch her breath, she spoke.

“No. Not for me.” She raised her eyes to look back into his. “Not yet.”

Silence again. An eternity seemed to pass as she stood there surrounded by snow and fog. Shadows danced around them.  Slowly and almost hesitant, a clawed armored glove gestured towards her, blinking Rin wrapped a gloved hand around a finger.

“Cometh along, contractor, your keepers await.”

* * *

Some notes! 

The mana and snow trying to catch on fire was EMIYA/Saber not liking how things looked for small Rin from their POV.

Gramps + Rin = adorbs

and yes- I want to write a  KidGil, Arthur + Bedivere centric chapter somewhat planned(don't hold me to it)

 

 


	7. Luck of The

 

Happy Early St. Pattys Day :)

 

* * *

She was avoiding him.

Or at least that’s how it felt. Not that it bothered him. Nope not one bit. For a knight had more pride than that. But he had lost his pride so many years ago. So, nope it didn’t bother Diarmuid Ua Duibhne- a knight of Fionna; that the one master in all of Chaldea and young maiden who had confessed to him basically ran away every time they were in close proximity. To be more accurate, when she encountered him, she greeted him and promptly hid herself behind whatever hero that happened to be with her- which was pretty much always.

Of course he would never force the young magus into a conversation but it was becoming clear that favorites were rising. That meant, when mission’s did resume; she’d mostly like contract with them. Perhaps it was selfish, to think that Chaldea would be another chance to serve a master to his fullest.  A master who might be worthy. On the rare occasion that Rin had been able to speak a semi-decent conversation he practically fell over when she said that her father had been a Lord but since his passing she was now the head of her house. So in a way, she was a Lord too? Rin had mused aloud because being a lady was no fun in her opinion. His chivalry and pride of a knight was practically weeping inside as she pondered.

He knew the other celtic Lancer, Cu Chulainn was depressed that he couldn’t get near Rin and even more pissed that Berserker could. Scáthach had been particularly brutal in her comments to the celtic hero. Apparently, Scáthach- had particular wisdom she wanted to bestow to Rin. Rin immediately declared that Scáthach was awesome in every possible way. Heavens only knew what they talked about.

Sighing, he made his way to the cafeteria- where he could surely get a drink. While he would certainly NOT sit whining about his issues all day like certain other celtic heroes, he could enjoy a moment of wallowing.  He wondered idly if Rin had been magically cursed or blessed to cause heroes to endear themselves to her so well.

 “HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!” Rin popped out to stand before him before him decked out in a dark green dress that mirrored his normal coloring in attire. Her normally twin tailed hair brushed loose and straight.  Blue eyes seeming larger and brighter against the color. She grinned up at him widely as she held up a tray of cupcakes. Scáthach stood behind her, her expression neutral as she patted Rin on the head.

“It’s sort of a modern holiday during my time but I thought it’d be nice to celebrate anyways! I made them with Atalanta!” Rin said cheerfully with a light blush already dusting across her cheeks. 

For a moment, he as at a loss for words. Obviously, Rin did not have any celtic blood in her but it was endearing. Though he wondered why Berserker and particularly Scáthach had not stressed the finer points of their celtic heritage to her. It was more entirely possible, that perhaps Berserker had tried but fell weak under the girls will. For it certainly seemed, Berserker had found someone he preferred above everyone else. He had no reason for Scáthach.  This change in behavior must have been due to her. Not that it had bothered him. Behind Rin, Scáthach raised an eyebrow as she gestured to a waiting Rin as other heroes slinked in behind her.  Such a odd group of heroes, the young master had collected.

“It is always good to celebrate with friends.” Diarmuid said solemnly as he took a cupcake. Clearly, this was the correct response as Rin’s smile grew impossibly wider. Putting the tray on a nearby table, Rin attached herself to him as she asked him to tell her tales of being a knight. It caught him off caught since she was fast friends with Arthur and his knights (for they always seemed to putter about her all the time). Surely, they told her wondrous tales. As Rin, looked up at him with bright eyes- he smiled which made her promptly blush even harder.

Yes, what pride he would have to serve such a master. 

* * *

 

Aww

 


	8. Sick Time

 

* * *

 

Atalanta shifted her feet nervously as EMIYA slammed various cabinets loudly. She sighed softly as she hear the loud clanging of pots. No doubt about it- he was really upset. It wasn’t it like it was her fault. At least not fully.

“....Atalanta. I have heard that Rin is still ill.” She turned and there stood Saber Arturia- looking quite serious. Glancing back at EMIYA who was making supposed to be making soup for Rin she pulled Saber a bit farther away.

“Yes, but children get sick all the time. She should get better in no time” Atalanta whispered.

“Are you sure? My counterpart has informed me, Rin has not gotten better in several days. He and I agree it is most worrisome. I have seen illness take many young lives in my time.” Saber said solemnly.

The other King Arthur and Bedivere has taken quite a liking to young Rin. Saber wondered if it reminded Bedivere of when he use to take care of her. And for Arthur it seemed natural that he bonded with her. Which of course pissed EMIYA off since they tended to hover over Rin more often than not. If EMIYA had an irrational fear that about Atalanta replacing him; the combination of Arthur and Bedivere certainly blew everyone out of the water. They were completely enamored with her.  So, it caused quite a stir when Rin had passed out during their tea time. Arthur had immediately rushed Rin to the infirmary with the Knights trailing behind him. It was hard enough not being able to get near Rin- for they had been friends in so many lifetimes but Rin to be weak and incapacitated in such a manner frame was truly unconscionable.

“Don’t worry Saber. It’s just the flu. Rin will get better. EVENTUALLY” said EMIYA was he came out with a finished tray of soup. He shot Atalanta a dirty look as she took it from him.

Atalanta refrained from sighing again. There was no words in heaven and earth and all the multiverses combined that would convince EMIYA that it wasn’t her fault. Rin liked going outside to play and stayed out past the heat spells and caught a cold. Well the flu. She should have made Rin go back inside but how could you say no when Rin used the puppy dog eyes on you? It was unexpected since apparently Rin was never sick a day in her life when he met her. And now she was here in Chaldea. Young and small. Sick and feverish.

“Who’s with her right now?” Atalanta blinked up at EMIYA. His face was etched with concern. She decided not to mention that Arthur and Bedivere had basically sworn absolute fealty to Rin in her time of need.  Atalanta knew that it was hard for him. Especially since he couldn’t go near Rin. She had saved his life in so many ways that it must be unbearable to be so close and yet so very far. She made a note to try to tease him less about Rin.

“She’ll be fine. She has around the clock heroes watching over her.” Atalanta said turning. She flashed a smile at Arturia who was also frowning. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you know the minute she feels better. Besides Berserker is being protective. He’s cuddling up to her every chance he gets and practically bites anyone who gets near her. ” Rin certainly thought he was a dog in her feverish state. He certainly didn’t seem to mind when Rin held him close and called him puppy. Though she was probably remembering an actual dog from her childhood.  She hurried away before EMIYA could piece together out that it meant that Berserker was basically sleeping in Rin’s bed while she was sick- in his miniature size; of course.

“WAIT WHATTTTTT?!”

* * *

 ..I've been wondering if I should try to write more and post more often but life gets in the way so much. I'll think about it!


	9. In Bloom

Argh. SO tired today

 ..I waited 3 hrs to sit on the Iron Throne(in NYC)! Sadly my reign was very brief. 

* * *

 

“Hi Master!”

Rin blinked as a purple flower was shoved into her face. Rin had just finished tea time with Arthur and the knights. Normally, it would be a fun and interesting time filled with stories and laughter but it was the first time since Rin had passed out and they kept watching her. Every slight movement, blink and breath was measured and discussed- heavens forbid when she coughed slightly which caused Bedivere to immediately gather her in his arms in panic. When she looked into his eyes- she saw something she didn't understand. She supposed it was scary for them but it’s not like she was going to break.

Tilting her head she looked around the flower she looked into red eyes. Blonde hair and red eyes. It took more than a moment to figure out why he seemed so familiar. It was the boy she saw playing with Nursery that day she met King Hassan! But he wasn’t just a boy. Like how was Jack wasn’t just a girl(what an understatement). They were servants. She wondered briefly how life must have taken such a turn for such young heroes to end up here. Eventually realizing that he was still holding the flower- she reached out and took it.

“Thank You”

Rin suddenly felt really shy. Even at her young age, she had boys are school confessing to her but she had better things to do than have a boyfriend. Mage craft always came first. It was something ingrained into her since birth. The path of a magus was hard and lonely. Only the strong could become a truly talented magus. 

But looking into those red eyes- she felt odd. Like he was a part of memory she couldn’t remember having. But he just continued to smile at her. Rin coughed and tugged at her hair.  Rin wondered if maybe she was still sick. She had gotten over the flu but everyone was treating her with such a wide berth of concern-maybe they had a reason to be. He smiled even more brightly at her before grabbing her hand.

“Feel free to call me Gil! I’ve heard so much about you! I’ve been trying to meet you in so long! It’s been so boring before you came!” Rin could barely keep up as he pulled her along. She didn’t know where he was taking her. “You have so many servants around you all the time! It’s so hard to talk to you!”

Finally, he threw a door- presumably his room. Her eyes widened as they entered what looked to be a throne room? Well there was a throne with stairs leading up to it but there was a rug with fluffy pillows and food at the bottom. How did he get that in here? A million thoughts ran through her head. Spell? Illusion? Trap? Why did she get a regular apartment with Atalanta if this was an option?

Just _what_ kind of hero was he?

Rin’s stomach growled in hunger as she had been so nervous at tea time with everyone watching her. Here too, Rin was completely out of her element- though she tried her best to hide it. It was surprising to say that least that they even got this far alone, between Atalanta, Berserker, Arthur and Bedivere she was fussed over almost from the time she woke up till she went to bed. Most of the time she secretly loved it but sometimes it felt like she couldn't breathe. But in the end she knew she needed to relish the experience. Being here in this sort of time and place wasn't where she was supposed to be; she had a life in another time and place. With someone else who was waiting for her.  

Gil turned and smiled at her again. “You look so lively today Master! I’d like to hear more about you. I’m really interested.” His gaze was friendly and direct. He was looking at her with such intensity. She really didn’t know what to make of it. Blue eyes met red eyes. It suddenly occurred to her that maybe he wanted a reason. To contract with her. A reason to believe. A reason to stay- with her. Possible forever with the way he was looking at her.

Rin blushed and looked away. 

“Ah, well you can call me Rin.”

 

* * *

 This is really short- I might post another chapter next week. An no idea how Gil pulled off the mini throne room but whatcha gonna dooooo(smooth kid isn't he?)..an little Rin and Kid Gil is adorbs. I basically watched some of his room lines on youtube and used them.  

Also since Rin is still young- she basically dorms with Atalanta in a apartment style complex. 


	10. Puppy

I'm trying to get a good mix of fluff/more serious chapter balance..

* * *

Many heroes found it odd. Though if you asked him, it was really more common than you’d think. It all came down to one thing really. Or more specifically it came down to the Master. For, it took a certain type of person that could tame a Berserker. Well, tame not being the right word. You never really could do that- not even with all the magic in the world.

Originally, it was a curiosity from the Lancer version. Who lamented so very loudly that his ideal master had shown up albeit much younger than he preferred- just to be unable to get near her. Enough to make the other versions of him to see what the fuss was all about. Who knew Cu Cuchulain could be summoned in so many different class, honestly.  They had such disastrous results that Atalanta basically banned them from trying again. 

But he was different.

He was actually pleasantly surprised for once when he went up to her and nothing exploded or caught on fire(as with the others). Turning, her blue eyes regarded him for a long time. As if she was trying to place something that was just beyond her grasp. A memory that hadn’t happened yet. With a version of him she hadn’t encountered.

“Puppy?”

Ah, what a thing to say!

Luckily for him, no one else was around which was nothing short of a miracle in itself. What endless teasing he would have to endure. Chaldea was all up in arms over the small master. Apparently it was nothing short of taboo to have such a young child in their employ. Morals and what not. As if silly things like morals mattered to magicians when it came to the hard choices. No, the magi played by their own rules. Suiting themselves to their own needs and desires. Not that it mattered to him. Such things were trifles.

He had not originally wanted to approach her in his smaller size but apparently the constant nagging of other versions had gotten to him. His other form would “scare” her they said. Though, he doubted they thought he could even get close. I mean, he was a Berserker. How could he ever succeed when they failed.  Well at least this way, she could see him better. While other heroes may have liked her because she was young or cute; Berserker was different. Sure, he supposed she could be called “cute” but it was more than that. He knew others like him could feel it. The Berserker class had a touch of something extra.

For underneath everything, just sitting there. Under the blue eyes and twin tails- it was there. Flowing and strong. Magic and blood lust. Which was just so very odd in his opinion- especially in a child. Particularly in a _human_ child. Which made her at the very least mildly interesting. But as he spent more time in her company- she definitely had something extra mixed in her. Something he hadn’t felt in a master in a long time. He could feel it every time her mana flared up. Someone who would truly be a force to be reckoned with- given time. A person with a true destiny. It really took a certain type of person to tame a Berserker. Really, it wasn’t odd that he decided that he might want to stick around. If not just to see what type of future she would shape with her hands.

So, in the end Berserker said the only thing he felt he really could. 

“Woof”

* * *

 

...couldn't ask for a better puppy!


	11. My Fair Knight

 

Yay for fluff

* * *

A crinkle creased in Rin's forehead as she frowned in concentration. For her task was important. Very important. It was something that she felt required all her effort. Her utmost focus and dedication. And as a proud magus she would surely not fail. As the heir to the Tohsaka family. On her pride and honor nothing short of best would do!

"Is everything alright, milady?"

Rin immediately shook herself out of her thoughts as she leaned forward from her spot.

"Bedivere, I said stay stillll!"

Though she couldn't see his face, she was sure he was smiling. So it was probably best that she was behind him since Bedivere was very very pretty. It had taken forever to get up the courage to ask him to let her play with his hair. But she just couldn't help wanting to! And the words kept falling out her mouth explaining why. Seriously, he was ridiculously pretty- like how she pictured wood elf to be; save for the ears. Which she had already checked. Normal looking she said to herself slightly disappointed. He was obviously surprised at her but nonetheless relinquished to her request.

The white gold strands of his hair was literally the softest thing she had ever felt in her life. Albeit she hadn't lived super long. But seriously it was just so awesomely soft that she wondered if this was due to magic. Sighing, she wondered if he used anything special to get his hair this soft.

Now what to do? Originally she had just wanted to braid it but no it that wasn't special enough. Maybe she could weave some flowers in it? She wondered idly if wavy hair would look great on him. Probably given his features. After considering for a moment, she figured what she wanted to do. Slowly, her small hands work began to work. Time passed but Rin did not acknowledge it for her task was of utmost importance! What if he never let her do this again?

Eventually, after she was done Rin walked around to look at her work. Pleased, she squealed despite herself. Bedivere looked awesome! He gave her a slight smile as his eyes looked past her. Glancing behind her, she noticed Arthur and the rest of knights in the doorway. She had asked Bedivere after their normal tea time and ushered all the other knights out saying she needed time. Running over she grabbed Arthur's hand before dragging him to Bedivere.

"Doesn't he looked so pretty?! Ah! I'm so jealous!" Rin exclaimed.

"I can't believe she talked you into this." said Gawain who was laughing. Rin shot him a dirty look as she clamored into Bedivere's lap. She looked into his bright green eyes and put her palms to his face turning it to either side to admire her handiwork. Intricate braids criss crossed over and over. Though she made a point to let some of his fine light hair flow free. Her nose scrunched up as she wondered how it was possible that he was even more handsome like this. Also if somehow she could get her hands on a camera and someone else to work for she had no luck with such things; so she could remember it forever.

Bedivere simply smiled down at Rin before back at Gawain.

"Tis, a knight duty to honor a lady's most ardent request"

Rin blushed deeply before smushing his cheeks with her hands. He really was the perfect knight in her opinion. Handsome and always so thoughtful. He always made it a point to make sure she felt and cared for. Though sometimes when he looked at her, he got this look in his eye. Like how her mother used to get. A shadow of regret. Maybe he was trying to fix something too.

Turning her head, Rin stuck her tongue out at Gawain.

"..It's not my fault he's prettier than you!"

* * *

..just so very pretty.

I imagined Rin to have braided a very Dany-eqsue hair style from GOT. All the complicated braids and what not.


	12. Dragon

 ...Wrote this on a whim for pacing purposes.

* * *

“OOF” 

Rin bit her lip to stop from cursing as she fell back. She really needed to learn how to keep track of time. It wasn’t even her fault! Looking up, Rin looked into green eyes against lightly tanned skin. Surrounded by white hair.

 “Ah, Siegfried! I’m sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going!” Rin’s eyes widened in embarrassment.

This seemed to be becoming a habit, reminiscent of their first encounter. She had literally run into him. She had bounced hard off his knees. All the silver armor was protective and painful. Even though it had been her fault, he was so concerned that she rolled her eyes at him. Honestly, she was a kid and prone to bruises and scrapes. Even her.  It wasn’t like she was going to die. While his concern like almost Bedivere like(though much much calmer)- at least Bedivere didn’t keep saying he was sorry. 

Giving a bright smile, Rin took the large hand he offered. It was warm. His presence was always so soothing. She didn’t know why. When she looked at him, the tanned skin and white hair it made her feel weird. Like a pain in her chest. Not the same type of heartache when she thought of Sakura. And not the fluttering beats she felt when she looked at Diarmuid. But she wasn’t sure what it really meant. She had tried to ask Atalanta about it but in the end it was a more of a “You’ll understand when you’re older” type thing. 

Trying to get some understanding. Rin had sought him out a few times. If nothing else to make sure it was a fluke. I mean, she did have other reasons. Slaying a dragon was pretty cool; after all. He liked to listen to her talk. Though sometimes she just rambled incessantly. Each time he did speak though it was a little bit more which was all she could really hope for. I mean not every hero was going to fall at her feet. While many heroes were eager to share their stories, Siegfried was different. In a way he was like Karna. Behind the legend and strength, there was a vulnerability. While all the heroes had regrets and wishes, some seemed to have died with the deepest wounds to the soul. Unable to fix it and unable to move forward. Siegfried had that kind of sadness or at least it felt like it.

Her blue eyes looked up into his before saying softly “...would you walk me back to my room? Atalanta should be waiting for me” 

This seemed to placate whatever apprehension he had for they started walking. Her small hand still in his. Rin opened her mouth to speak but as she glanced up at him, she decided against it. Small talk didn't really work with him.

He was always so serious that Rin was actually concerned. I mean, what a way to spend your afterlife- sorta. There was one thing he liked to do. He always left her with a question before parting. She guessed it was his way of figuring her out. Though he seemed to ask really deep soul searching questions. Asking her to think it over and tell him her answer the next time they encountered each other. And today's answer seemed especially important to him. When he had asked it the last time she literally ran into him. He asked with such hesitation that Rin knew he would take her answer straight to his heart. For whatever reason. Like her answer might somehow hurt him. I mean how could she possibly hurt him? He was just so hard to figure out. Maybe it was one of those “..you’ll understand when you’re older” stuff. 

Rin was silent as they walked hand in hand; thinking. Siegfried was always good at giving her space to think. As they neared her room, she paused before going in. She knew Berserker was probably waiting just behind the door. She shifted her feet before carefully saying her answer. 

“...Honestly, I’m not sure what a hero of justice really means. I want to believe that good always wins out and the bad people get punished. But I know that’s not true. Some things just fall apart. And sometimes there’s no justice in the world...” Rin looked down at her hands thinking back to before she suddenly dropped into Chaldea. About how very selfish and how very weak she was. “....Not unless we make it.”

* * *

..bit serious this time around. Fluff next chapter!

This might be OOC for Siegfried but I thought it fit? I based most of this off his Wiki. 

..and those future heart twinges.

GOT Reference!

Also yes, Alter Cu is patiently waiting for his small human to return!(hope that imaginary made you smile) 


	13. Limits

 

..I enjoyed writing this chapter

* * *

 

“..You know she’s pretty right? Like _really_ pretty!” Kid Gil exclaimed loudly.

EMIYA really didn’t know how things this like kept happening. It was mind baffling. Seriously, of all the things he had to deal with. He really didn’t know. It must have been lifetime and lifetimes of bad luck just manifesting here. It just had to be. If he didn’t have white hair before surely all the stress would have turned his hair white.  Rubbing his forehead, he watched with tired eyes as the most annoying version of Gilgamesh scowled at Kid Gil. The golden armored Archer seemed particularly loud today. The Caster version of Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and he thumbed through a thick tome nearby. 

“You weren’t even supposed to go near her!!” scowled Gilgamesh as he crossed his arms in front his golden armor.

“I was bored!” Kid Gil said rolling his eyes as if that justified anything. “...Besides I asked Caster already and he said she has an exceptional high affinity with me...us” Kid Gil trailed of thinking of the confusing logistics. “...anyways, I _really_ like her.” He said with a finality.  The golden archer swung his scowl to Caster who arched an eyebrow at him.

“It’s true.” Caster said dismissively to the golden Archer as he went back to the book. Caster didn’t even know why he was here. Kid Gil and the golden Archer had argued all the way into the kitchen where EMIYA had been cleaning the kitchen. Apparently EMIYA was stress cleaning almost everything in Chaldea. It’s not like it was his fault that Kid Gil had come to him and asked him to cast a spell of compatibility. What was surprising was that she was so compatible that he did the spell twice. Just to be sure. So compatible that Caster considered trying his luck to see if he could near Rin.

EMIYA decided that he this was clearly some warped reality. It clearly wasn’t happening. Though the kid version was much more tolerable than the others.  He would have never imagined this. One, still not being able to get near Rin. Two, Kid Gil proclaiming she was his pseudo girlfriend. However, between Atalanta, the other Arthur and Bedivere his sanity was already being tested. And now this. Fed up, EMIYA opened his mouth only to shut it as Arturia stormed in. Disapproval and anger on her face.  She marched right up to Kid Gil who had the sense to be scared.

“ ..Many a hero have told me that you are saying that Rin is your…..girlfriend?” her voice so serious that it made everyone straighten up just a little.

“....Yes?” Kid Gil said hesitantly.

“...Then you MUST ensure her HONOR! You must speak to her guardian! Tis only proper. Such disrespect is not fit for a lady of her station.” Saber brightened immediately as she started to explain the details of a proper courtship to kid Gil. The other older Archer Gilgamesh taking notes secretly behind the two as he nodded at Saber’s words. 

EMIYA tried to interrupt Saber to say that Rin didn’t follow such rules in her time only to be met by a bunch of swords flying at his head from the Gates of Babylon- followed by a loud screech. 

“....SHUT UP MONGREL, THIS IS IMPORTANT!”

* * *

:)


	14. Older

 

AN at the end!

Life's been super busy

* * *

Rin's forehead crinkled in concentration. Slow breaths she thought to herself.

In.

Out.

Repeat.

In.

Out.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Her blue eyes widened in anticipation as she felt her mana flow. Fighting a frown, she edged out her mana slowly.

Slowly.

SLOWLY.

She could see form taking shape under her hands. This was an old practice. One her father had taught her early on. Reshaping crystals to control and hone her mana usage. But here, her mana was constantly out of whack. Flaring and almost overwhelming sometimes. What was worse when she didn't even realize her mana was lashing out. Rin wondered if it was due to the fact of the heavy ambient magic that trailed through the air. Normally, it'd be used by magi such as herself on a day to day basis but with so little humans left; it was like catnip to a magi like her. So much extra kinetic energy leftover from a bleak future. Always swirling around her asking to be used. It was like an instant pick me up every time.

Please. Please.  _Please!_  Rin said to herself as she started to remove her hands. She really didn't want to go back and ask Gil for more crystals. As it was, she was pretty sure that she was running a pretty high tab with him. Not that he complained but still! In fact, he seemed really happy to help her out. She wondered wistfully at all the gems he could probably give to her! It would be so much easier than having to go and bargain for them.

Rin held her breath in anticipation and let out a loud sigh of relief.

**SUCCESS!**

Giddy with happiness after so many failed tries. Rin instantly turned to a grab a brightly colored ribbon. Practically bouncing with glee, she skipped all the way to the cafeteria. It was crowded but her eyes quickly found its target. Normally she'd stop and speak to various heroes that called out to her but not today. Darting around legs she quickly threw herself into Atalanta's arms who seemed pleasantly surprised. Though Atlanta quickly started cuddling her in her lap(which was ONLY allowed do be done by Atalanta).

"HERE!" Rin said she practically shoved the crystal in her hands. " I made this for you!"

Rin rolled her eyes and ignored the sudden surge in heroes around them who were wondering what was happening. What a nosy bunch! Unable to contain her excitement- she blurted out.

"It's a cat! Just like you!"

Atalanta's green eyes slowly looked at the small crystal cat with its bright ribbon around its neck and then back down at Rin several times. In those moments, Rin wondered if maybe Atalanta didn't like it. Technically she wasn't actually a cat after all. And maybe it was a insult to keep calling her as such. UGH! Maybe she should have just give her a flower. Everyone likes flowers RIGHT? She was an IDIOT. Did she any more crystals left in her room? She'd definitely have to ask Gil for more. And she should have waited till it was just them! She shouldn't have given it to her in front of all these heroes! ARGHH! She was such an idiot! Rin's mind kept ranting at herself until she heard the sharp intake of Atalanta's breath.

Ever so slightly Rin looked up ready for rejection. Instead she looked into a to a watery smile and bright green eyes.

"...So you like it?"

At her question, Atalanta's arms wrapped around her and pressed her forehead against hers. Long blonde hair brushed against her nose tickling her. Rin scrunched her nose to avoid giggling when Atalanta's melodic voice purred into her ear.

"It's beautiful "

* * *

...So somewhat for a belated Mother's Day theme ish. Hopefully this chapter sorta came out okay

Work has been really crazy. I've been putting in 10+ hrs days about 6.5 days a week recently for work projects(I even worked on actual Mother's Day). So my postings will be even more sporadic! Sadly, I don't have a lot of free time to write/post in the foreseeable future. I'll do my best though! I will come back :).


	15. Lion

It's been a little while!

I'm actually sick right now. Wrote a quick chapter

* * *

 

Rin was staring. 

She _knew_ she was staring.

She could feel a frown creeping to her face. She wondered if she was developing a weird habit of doing this. Staring at heroes. 

 It was just.. _she could see it_.

In her mind’s eye.

She could see it so clearly though. As clear as day. As real as anything else. 

 

So **yes** , she was staring.

 

Really hard. 

 

She was probably crazy but the more she thought about it ...

...was it really though? 

She could see the flutter of a blue skirt, the glow of a sword held high but that was wrong.

Wasn’t it?

But the more she looked, she could swear up and down that it was right...

But when could have that happened?

Focusing on bright green eyes framed by blonde hair. His handsome face was serious which she appreciated. To his credit, he hadn’t flinched or even made any comments. He really was just so handsome. Though she could practically feel Bedivere was hovering in concern nearby. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought.  Fighting an internal struggle of how to phrase her question, Rin finally spoke looking directly into those gorgeous green eyes.

“...Have you ever been a girl?”

Arthur fought the urge to smile or frown as he heard laughter roaring in the background. 

Inwardly, he sighed.

Well, this was certainly going to be interesting. 

* * *

Cough...ugh...hit or miss on consistent chapters for ongoing future. Sorry its so short!

 

 

 


	16. Bedtime

Yay for chapter

* * *

 

If she had been a cat, Rin would have been purring in content.

She closed her eyes in happiness as Atalanta brushed her hair. It wasn’t that she really needed anyone’s help. She was a big girl. Head of her household. Not that there was anyone left in it. Not for now at least. So, you see she really didn’t need the help.

But she did appreciate it. Atalanta had just started one day randomly. It was also a way to catch up on the day. Now that Rin had been making friends and spending time with other heroes and spending time away from her

She supposed maybe this was normal. She wouldn’t really know. It had been a while since she had someone care enough to ask and really mean it. To be fair, it’s not like she’s ever admit such a weakness to that false priest. He’d just twist it around.

 

Her thoughts started to wander.

 

How long had she _really_ been here?

 

How long would she _keep_ staying?

 

Did she even know the way back?

 

**_Should_**  she ever find a way back?

 

And then in the darkest depths of her heart, a tiny voice spoke.

 

Would it be so bad just to stay here?

 

Her heart skipped a beat

 

_Forever?_

 

Safe and loved…

 

But what **about**....

_It wasn't fair to her..._

 

Frowning, Rin shook her head chasing the thoughts away. Rin had asked for a miracle and she had gotten it. More or less.  She had a mission. She couldn’t let herself forget. No matter how nice it might be. But maybe, she could take a part of it back with her. After all she was a powerful magus! Someone to love and take care of them till the end of their days. 

As if remembering where she was Rin looked back, Atalanta pretended not to have seen Rin’s mini internal fit. She flashed her a bright smile.

“... Now Rin- Gil came by and asked permission to court you.  Anything you’d like to share?”

 

* * *

I'm mentally preparing myself for next week at work. Its going to be a LONG one. Ugh..why

 

 


	17. Flowers

..Anyone still here? Sorry I've been away! 

* * *

The first time Tohsaka Rin ran into someone else's dream she didn’t even realize it.

After all, didn’t the unexpected happen in dreams? 

One minute she had been chasing her little sister Sakura, who in her dreams still had black hair and blue eyes like her; through the park. Their mother was sitting a little away watching them from a picnic blanket with a soft smile on her face. Father was standing watching them as they tumbled about. The sun was shining and puffy clouds were passing by. Sakura’s laughter filled the air as she egged Rin on to catch her. 

So, on and on it went. Rin and Sakura tumbling through grassy fields filled with sun. So, when Rin chased after her sister she didn’t notice the increasing amount of flowers popping up. Though soon enough, Rin stopped having lost sight of her sister in what seemed to be an endless field of flowers. 

It was quiet. Peaceful even. But she couldn't hear her sister. Just the wind. 

Suddenly, Rin running. No real rhyme or reason. Rin ran through zig zagging through the flowers. Mana spurning her on. It compelled her. There was something. Just something.  Rin ran till she felt her like lung would burst. Till finally. 

Finally, she burst onto a clearing. Rin panted loudly as bent over trying to catch her breath.

“Now, now..isn't this a surprise? A male voice. Gentle. Surprised. 

Looking up, Rin stared into clear violet eyes. Slowly she blinked. Clad in white robes with matching white hair he smiled widely at her. The scent of flowers delicately floating through the air. 

She had never lost Sakura in one of her dreams. Only in her nightmares.

Was this the start of one..?

“...what is this place?” Rin asked looking around. It seemed too pretty to be a nightmare.

“Don’t they teach you anything in school these days?” he grinned as he flung an arm outward. “This is **Avalon**.”

All she could see was a seemingly endless field of flowers. Glancing up at the fluffy clouds she breathed in deep. It was peaceful here. Like all her troubles had been lifted and that her days would only be filled with this. Endlessly filled with flowers and sunshine. 

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she tilted her head “Have you seen another little girl? Black hair, blue eyes like me, smaller though?” 

“..Ah. Alas. Little one, all that remains here is me.. ” He trailed off. He had looked so sad when he said it. That Rin actually felt compelled to give him a hug. Maybe she was a sucker for people with violet eyes. Maybe they reminded her of Sakura too much. Or maybe she was getting soft. He seemed pretty lonely. 

“...Am I still dreaming?” Rin wondered aloud. He gave her a lopsided smile.

“...Isn’t that the problem of any dream? They’re far bigger than reality” He said suddenly plucking a nearby flower and tucking it behind her hair.

 

_Wait.._

 

Frowning, Rin picked the flower that he had placed behind her ear. Twirling it in her fingers, it looked startlingly familiar. Just like one a golden hair-ed boy had given her.

“..isn’t this?!” Rin started. He winked and laughed easily as he plucked it out of her hands as he placed it back. He smoothed her hair back. His purple eyes danced with joy as chuckled.

“....You two are just so cute together! Gil really likes you!” He tweaked her nose as she looked up sharply.

“Who are you?”she asked, eyes wide.  

“They call me the Magus of Flowers. Though **Master** , you may call me Merlin.”

* * *

 

..Ohhhhhhh

 


	18. You & Me

Oh I'm early this week!

* * *

Rin’s expression was serious.

Even from his quite decent distance away, Berserker could see it from where he stood slightly trying to blend into the shadows. He could see her forehead crinkle in thought. She was tugging on her twin tails ever so often. A sure sign that Rin was slightly anxious. Her blue eyes were glued to her counterpart. Nodding here and there but really offering much else. Berserker frowned as a hero soon blocked his view. Not that he _really_ cared or anything. His frown soon became a scowl as he looked into familiar red eyes. And it grew even wider when more familiar red eyes popped up. 

“AH! Guess it was nice while it lasted right?!” Lancer exclaimed loudly as he awkwardly swung an arm around Berserker trying to avoid any spikes. Lancer gave him a wide grin as he motioned over to where Rin was still deep in conversation. Immediately, shoved the arm off and craned his head to make sure that nothing had exploded or if Rin’s mana had started acting up as it was prone to do around Lancer.  Thankfully, he noted that nothing had changed since he first stood up his silent vigilance. The distance still kept her safe. 

“What do **YOU** want.”

Berserker growled as the other versions of himself moved closer to him. Since he had met Rin, he had found that he very much preferred her company over his other versions. They were so very annoying. Always pestering him with questions and what not especially Lancer who seemed to take the deepest delight in teasing him. Calling him all sorts of outlandish names in his apparent submission to Rin. Which wasn't true at all. No, he just preferred her company over theirs which to be fair wasn't saying much at all.  

“Don’t be so grumpy! I mean, it just looks like little missy might be replacing you.” Lancer said slyly. The other version just make useless sounds in the back. Berserker turned to flash a smile that was all teeth at Lancer. He knew Lancer wasn’t really trying to hurt his feelings. Just tease him. But he did have a point. He was a monster. Little girls and monsters didn’t normally have a good track record. NOT that he’d EVER let Lancer know he thought about it before. As he opened his mouth to make Lancer want to curl up in a little ball in the corner crying when --

“BERSERKER!”

Rin's voice suddenly called out. Her hands were waving in the air as she sprinted over. He threw a withering glance and his other selves quickly melted themselves away as she closed the distance.  As she grew nearer her sprint turned into a run as she prepared to barreled into him. Her eyes grew wide as she got close. With just span of a breath short of his spiky shell, he bent and opened his arms. Rin had developed tendency to run at him. Though he warned her against it. But Rin liked to push her boundaries- as if daring him to let her run into his spiky exterior. Rin giggled as he gently lifted her up into his arms.

 _He was such a sap._ No wonder Lancer teased him. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” she said breathlessly as she titled her forehead towards his.

“You seemed to be in quite a deep conversation, Master. I did not want to disturb you.” He said softly. Berserker could hear the very annoying other versions of himself making comments in the background. He fought the urge to summon his lance and destroy the pillar they were currently hiding behind and watching their interaction. Rin would probably notice and ask about it. Though he could probably think of something to distract her....

Rin scrunched up her face thoughtfully at his words before she brightened and smiled. 

“ Ne, Berserker, Fou _really_  doesn't like Merlin huh?”

* * *

This went a diff way in my head but still worked out i hope :). 

 

 


	19. False

...a chapterrrr!

* * *

Karna was looking for Rin. 

Well to be exact, Atlanta was looking for Rin and he was helping. Which was quite unusual.  Rin certainly knew better. After a few instances in the beginning, Rin had been explicitly told not to wander around without letting someone know. So at the very least, they wouldn’t spend hours looking for her just to wind up finding her chatting with a hero with whom she lost track of time. There was one time that stood out to him; a memory that shaped his view forevermore of the young Master.  When they had finally found her, after hours, she had looked so very confused about why they were upset with her. And when Atalanta asked her about it. She had looked at him and Atalanta with wide blue eyes and said that she wasn’t used to someone _caring_. 

He soon learned in their extended time together that she embodied traits he liked: Friendship, effort and harmony. Well for the most part; at least. EMIYA and the versions of Cu Chulaiin were always on the verge of fighting; so he supposed that really wasn’t fair to blame it on her.  Such an eccentric Master if he had to describe her.  It had started slowly, so slowly that he in fact didn't  even realize that she had gotten to him until it occurred to him one day when she ran up to him with those eyes.  Those young eyes filled which such... _faith_. Such pure and unbridled faith. But he wasn't one to argue. If anything, to him she was nothing short of a blessing. 

But…. 

Karna had checked her room repeatedly, the classrooms, the cafeteria where he effectively avoided EMIYA, and with the knights where he avoided Bedivere. Their concern was quite over the top and very loud at at given time. So where could she be? Chaldea was quite extensive. He rounded another corridor and was met with nothing. And so he continued. Another hallway. Another corridor. On and on. He certainly hoped she had a reason. Sighing loudly, he turned another corner. 

**AH!**

Rin was standing there looking quite perplexed with a hero that he didn't immediately recognize offhand. As he moved forward to claim the wayward girl, he paused ever so slightly as the unknown hero turned.  A frown made its way to Karna's face. 

_Moriarty.._

Moriarty stood and tilted his head in acknowledgement to Karna as he walked past him. Throwing a smile over his shoulder, he lifted a hand to wave goodbye at Rin who was still thinking hard.  

“Master! Let me know!” 

Karna continued to watch as he walked away. Turning, a frown was still on his face as he turned to Rin. Silently, he gently put a hand onto Rin’s shoulder which startled her out of her thoughts. Blinking, she smiled up widely at him before gesturing she wanted to be carried. He almost smiled at the sight. While Rin would deny it, she seemed to like being carried more often than not. Rin did not elaborate on her conversation with Moriarty as she settled into his arms. Karna knew better, if Rin didn’t want to share, he would not push. Though, he could only imagine how Atalanta would react to this development. And of course he had his own very valid concerns.  Certainly, he was not one to judge but….

_Moriarty_ and _Rin?_  

“Karna, can I ask you a weird question?” Karna nodded silently relieved as she wrapped her arms around his neck just like so many times before. His mind started racing. Was Moriarty trying to lead her into darkness? Was he whispering things that would entice her to evil? Surely, this meeting was an omen. He would not allow this to come to pass. So, he mentally braced himself for Rin’s question. 

“...do you think it's weird that Moriarty wants me to call him Papa?”

* * *

 

..Meh?


	20. Self

Happy Labor Day!

* * *

 

Rin was a genius. She wasn’t trying to brag. This was a simple truth. Her teachers knew it. Her friends back home had known it. Her parents had known it. Even the Magus Association had journeyed across to Japan to test and classify her. And she was a rarity even among magi. A manipulator of all five elements. An Average One. 

Normally, she could see the solution coming together when she sat down to solve a problem. Schoolwork was easy compared to magecraft. Some days she thought she should have accepted the Magus Associations offered to be fostered and tutored overseas.  After all, they did not make this offer to just _anyone_ . They certainly did not make the same offer to Sakura. Apparently, _her_ potential for greatness should be molded under the best of teachers. Her father had been very tempted. Wasn’t it as great honor and privilege for the Tohsaka family? An acknowledgement of talent and power so early on in Rin’s life. A true testament to their family name.

The idea of advanced magecraft made Rin bounce in excitement. To learn, to thrive in such a competitive environment practically made her mana flare up in anticipation.The Association had even trotted out some Magus brats from other families to entice her. There were very few children that they acknowledged in such a capacity. Her education would there would not be surpassed by any other. But Rin loved her small life. Her friends and her family. She loved her little sister. So while her father and mother toyed with the idea of sending Rin to be fostered in London. Rin already knew in her heart what she wanted. Perhaps, that what made Rin different from other magi children who grew up in other magical families. Rin if nothing else was confident in one thing. 

_Herself._

So when her parents sat her down with a Magus Association representative, she smiled and proudly declined the opportunity. Her father was more than a competent man. He could teach her. Rin wouldn’t waste her talent but she also didn’t want to grow up without her family. She could learn in Japan and grow up with her kind mother and adoring sister. Ironically, in a relatively short time after, Rin would end up all alone. First her father, then her mother and finally Sakura. Loss after loss. Each one chipping away at her heart. It was in the days that followed, alone in her empty house Rin would wonder. 

_It’s strange_ Rin thought to herself. The thoughts and memories that come up when you least expect it. The ones that you try to keep locked in your heart. Wondering if you made the right decision. Of paths not taken. If your life would have been better. Maybe even worse. 

Rin shook her head to chase away the thoughts and memories away as turned her head slightly upward. Gramps(otherwise known as King Hassan) as she liked to call him was waiting patiently for her to come back to the present. Tilting his head he gestured for her to raise her arms. This is where she was. This was where her choices had taken her. This is where life had led her so far. She should not let herself be dragged back into melancholy of the past. 

Rin really was a genius. 

So, she knew that a summer event at the beach with all of Chaldea was something to cherish. The largest party she ever saw in her short life. Filled with more heroes than she could ever imagine.  She smiled as he slipped a round inflated tube in the shape of a donut around her. Silently, he nodded pushed her off towards the beach where Mash and others where waiting. She laughed loudly Achilles sent a large wave of water toward her. Mash stepped in to furiously defend her. Yes, Rin was smart enough to know that days like this was something she wanted to keep in her heart.

A day she could look back on and just smile.

* * *

.....ah end of summer!

 


	21. Blue

 *waves*

* * *

 

“...This is Rin.”

Rin tilted her head in confusion as she saw the sudden change in the serene face. The green haired Lancer who was apparently named Enkidu was just staring down at her. Like she was a ghost. Like she was supposed to be something else? Someone else? Rin could swear she saw something else mixed in there. She didn't have the words to describe it. There was something. She just didn't know what.

Rin looked up at Bedivere who stood just behind her. His expression on the other hand was like an open book. Full of kindness and adoration if not slightly embarrassed by her actions. Rin pouted at him. He smiled down at her before starting to apologize to the hero at Rin’s line of questioning. Rin immediately turned her gaze back to the green haired Lancer.  

“...do you melt in the rain? Do you have organs? ” Rin knew she was babbling maybe even borderline intrusive as Bedivere had implied. But C'mon! It wasn't like she often met people made of clay! Seriously!

“Ah, Rin. Let’s not be rude” Bedivere chided her gently.

"Why are you a Lancer?”  For Rin, she was having a hard time computing. Really. Truly. Made of clay.  Literally made from a clod of earth. Brought to life by the Old Gods. Which was a whole other piece of information she wanted more time to process. Her mind was already racing with questions. The implications were mind boggling to her.  

The green haired Lancer just kept staring at her. Which was starting to get slightly unnerving. Lancer's face was pale as the white tunic that brushed along the floor. Some heroes did tend to stare at her when they first met her. After all, no one had ever in their wildest dreams thought that a kid would be a Master. And here she was. The only Master in all of Chaldea. It wasn’t like Rin was a normal kid, either, she was a genius and powerful magus - head of her family. But she supposed it had more to do with their morals and honor than it did with her. Even back home, it was unheard of someone as young as her to even be considered to be a Master for the Holy Grail War.  It was taboo she guessed to have kids fight in a Holy Grail War much less time travel to fix singularities- not that she'd get to do it at this rate! 

Rin's questions started to taper off as the staring was starting to make her uncomfortable. Enkidu hadn't said a word so far in the midst of her babbling. She winced- Bedivere was right, she really being rude. Father would had certainly scolded her much more deeply and harshly than Bedivere if he saw and heard her now. She certainly wasn't being elegant. Enkidu probably thought she was a idiot or even worse _not worthy._  Just a brat. Scowling to herself, she open her mouth to apologize and to just cut her losses now. You can't win over all heroes right? She could beat herself up later about it. 

Soft hands suddenly touched her cheeks which caused her eyes to widen. Green hair brushed up against hers. Green eyes peered into her face. Slowly, the soft hands carefully tilted her face towards upwards. 

“...Blue eyes...” Enkidu said it so softly Rin had strained to hear it despite being so close.  

Rin blinked slowly as she nodded slightly confused at the sudden action. Ever so slowly, a gentle smile graced Lancer's face. 

“...it truly suits you.”

 

* * *

 I actually have no idea if that's in line with how Enkidu would react. *Shrugs* Oh wells!

 *waves bye* 


	22. Lull

hey oooo

 

* * *

 

Atalanta looked up from the book in the small living area she shared with Rin as she heard the bedroom door open. She threw a glance at Berserker who had been dozing outside Rin’s door perk up. More often than not, Atalanta would find him in his smaller size settling down to sleep either on Rin’s actually bed or if he got there after Rin was already tucked in; just flopping outside the child’s door. Secretly she thought that Berserker liked the delight on Rin’s face in the morning when she saw him. Not that she _would_ ever say it aloud. Some things were better left unspoken. But there standing in over sized cat covered pajamas was Rin - who was rubbing her eyes. 

Rin was normally a heavy sleeper. The kind where you could drag her out of bed and she would still be dozing peacefully. Needless to say, getting her up in the morning was more a chore in itself. Didn't matter who tried to wake her up. Rin slept like the dead. But as of late, she had been waking up more and more in the middle of the night.  Often mumbling, sometimes confused and as of late either holding or rubbing the sides of her head. Suppressing a frown, Atalanta set aside her book and asked. “Trouble sleeping?”

“...I had a weird dream..” Rin said slowly as the young magus was still half asleep.  A beat later she nodded solemnly in response to the question. Her eyes brightened slightly as the sight of Berserker who had padded over to her feet. Reaching down, she petted him softly. “….I’m not sure it was..” she trailed off uncertain how to phrase her words. 

Raising an eyebrow Atalanta threw a look to Berserker who nodded in return. 

“..Do you want to talk about it?” Atalanta said gently as she stood and walked over to the child. Rin looked up with wide eyes still clearly thinking about her dream. Too distraught and sluggish to fully form the right words to express her thoughts. Seeing Rin’s bleak expression, Atalanta lifted her into her arms and walked back to the couch. Picking up the book again, Atalanta began reading aloud softly as Rin cuddled in her lap. The young child’s grip firm on the young heroine as if afraid to let go. 

At times, like this Atalanta couldn't help but wonder. Rin didn't have anyone back home. Not like this. No one to soothe her and keep the bad things at bay. Real and imagined. Even for a independent child like Rin, she needed someone. Perhaps that's why Rin liked to stay up late. Or when she let Atalanta baby her to no end.  Even throwing herself into mage craft. Out of habit and perhaps the sheer fear of being faced with the fact that at the end of the day Rin was utterly alone. And that just pained Atalanta's heart. 

Rin sighed softly as the warmth of Atlanta’s melodic voice washed over her. A sense of being safe slowly lulling her back to slumber. Even as she fought to stay awake, her eyes were dropping against her will. Slowly, her breath slowed and evened out. At this, Atlanta purred softly into Rin’s ear. 

“...It’s late. Come, little one. Let’s get you back into bed.” 

If had been in any state to Rin pay attention, she would have noticed Berserker following them back to her bedroom. But more important she would have seen him trace runes in the air as she settled back into the bed.  Rin rubbed her eyes sleepily as Berserker jumped onto the bed and nuzzled her neck before settling down next to her head. Ever so softly, he whispered into her ear. 

“.. Rest now. I’ll guard your dreams tonight.”

 

* * *

I hadn't planned on Berserker taking such a big role but so cute!  I'm half inclined to do an offshoot fic "Adventures of Smol Rin and Puppy"

byeeee


	23. Banner

 

Sorry, I'm super late or early depending on your point of view. My brother in laws wedding took up alot of time and energy. And going on vacation soon!

* * *

 

She was no stranger to danger. In fact, almost all of her life  before her untimely death had been spent either in battle or preparing for battle. So, to say that Jeanne d’ Arc had nerves of steel wouldn’t be too far off. Any doubts she had would be solved by her power in her faith. No matter what had been thrown at her, she had faced it head on and with a clear heart. 

However, as she exchanged a nervous smile with Karna who was currently holding onto a small blue eyed child’s hand she wondered if she was prepared for this. It wasn’t like she didn’t like kids. She did! She really did! It was just Rin, as she had introduced herself was an image of adorableness. With large curious blue eyes and long dark hair pulled into twin tails decked out in a crisp white Chaldea Master uniform. Jeanne's fought the urge to just grab her in her arms and just squeeze.

“...Ruler?” Rin smiled up at her. “ You can command all servants in a war?”

“..Well, I’m only summoned if there is an irregularity during a war. It is not something you would want to experience.” Jeanne frowned slightly at the thought of Rin who would no doubt end up fighting sometime in her future. While, Rin would undoubtedly survive anything life could throw at her. Masters normally ended up to their arms in bloodshed. One way or another. 

Rin tilted her head and made a ‘hmmn” sound before looking up at Karna. “May I have a drink? I’m thirsty”. He looked at her for a beat before nodding at Jeanne and walking away. As Karna walked away, Rin’s eyes turned serious as she regarded Jeanne. 

“...You’re a Saint, right?”  Rin continued as Jeanne nodded “...with powers. So you...what can you do?”

“ ..Ah..” Jeanne said slowly wondering what exactly to say. But she waited for Rin to speak. For it seemed like she had something she wanted to ask.

“...Could you...help someone? If they were…..” Rin hesitated “ ...infected?” Jeanne frowned at Rin’s question. It wasn't exactly like Rin's past was a secret. After all she had interacted with several heroes in other lifetimes and a future vessel for the divine. But Rin couldn't summon a ruler in a war. It was beyond even the most powerful magi. And by that off chance that she did appear in a war, she was neutral. Supporting no one. Certainly Rin knew that.

...so what did Rin want to achieve? 

“ ...I can only give peace to the dead, if that's what you’re asking” Jeanne finally said. Looking into those clear blue eyes, Jeanne felt a a tug at her heart. While their stories weren't the same it was similar. Rin was a young girl who would walk into battle. Willingly. With only her ideals to hold onto. And if history had anything to suggest, it would happen over and over again. To Jeanne, that was more than a tragedy in so many ways.

Rin’s eyes turned sad for a beat before she smiled up at Jeanne and slipping her hand in hers. 

“It’s okay. Some things can't be changed” Rin said tugging Jeanne along. “ Karna's back.

As Jeanne let herself be pulled along, she wondered how Atalanta could stand it. Knowing she would lose those blue eyes one day. Rin looked over her shoulder at Jeanne and arched an eyebrow.

"By the way, you know you kind of look like Arthur? "

* * *

 byeee

 

 


	24. Ache

...waves*

* * *

The world was _hazy_.

Her head hurt. A lot. Her mouth tasted like cotton balls and ash. Everything seemed to hurt. From the top of her head to the soles of her feet. Ever so slowly, Rin opened her eyes sluggishly. Cautiously not to move suddenly, she shifted her head slightly to look around. Huh. This wasn’t her room. From what she could tell, it wasn't any room she was particularly familiar with either. It wasn't really dark but it wasn't bright either. Tilting her head she could see various books of all sizes and overflowing with plants. 

How did she get here?

Wasn't that the question? Closing her eyes, Rin raised a head to her temple; slowly rubbing it. What had she done that day?

Think..

Think...

...she had woken up late. Atalanta had rushed to help her get into her uniform and off to her lessons. 

But that scenario wasn't uncommon. While Rin thought she woke up at a normal time, everyone else seemed to think different. So more often than not, Rin missed breakfast which never a good thing. By the time lunchtime rolled around, Rin was normally either so grouchy snapping and talking back to any and everyone or completely drained- which often resulted in a hero carrying her to the lunchroom. So, while Atalanta and Berserker tried their very best- but Rin simply was not a morning person.  As Rin thought back, she remembered being grouchy by the time lunch rolled around. She remembered rushing out and practically running to the cafeteria.

...an then..

Something...

Pink?

Was someone wearing pink? No that wasn't right.

...a pink haired hero. Who apparently hated Rin on sight. From there it had gone downhill. Way downhill. Rin hadn’t the faintest idea what she kept babbling around. She kept cutting Rin off at her attempts to speak. Her head hurt from all the words that were spewed toward her. Berserker had never mentioned dating anyone. Much less a WIFE. Which only seemed to further anger the pink haired hero who basically exploded at her and calling her pathetic and worthless. 

Which Rin took great offense too.

If this person was soo great and actually involved with Berserker, then why hadn’t Rin ever heard of her or even seen her before. It didn’t make any sense. Internally, it wasn’t like she knew what her sort of puppy did all the time but she was SURE he’d mention a significant other if he had one. I mean, Rin had seen some heroes looking all lovey dovey at each other. And if she was his so called wife, then why did he spend so much time away from her! Berserker seemed to hang around her more often than not. 

But above all, her pride of a magus would never allow someone even a heroic spirit to be called pathetic much less worthless without a reply. 

The pink hero had gotten up close to Rin and she remembered suddenly feeling scared. She remembered her mana flaring up; hot and angry. Ready to implode. Her blood boiled in response to a sense of danger. Rin knew logically she couldn’t win against a heroic spirit but if it came to that- she’d be damned if she didn’t give it her best shot. She would defend her family name against anyone. Even if she knew it would end badly. 

And then...

Everything was sort of blurry after that. She thought she had seen Arthur rushing in.....but he looked the way she had seen in some of her dreams. But that wasn’t right? And maybe Siegfried was there? She remembered white hair but he dressed all wrong in red.

...But that didn't seem right either..

Fighting through a headache, Rin pushed herself up onto her elbows. Taking deep breaths, she flexed her fingers. After a little bit, she felt better. But Rin already frowning. Losing control of her mana like that?  What was she- a beginner? She was already having trouble just converting crystals which was as basic as you even get. It was embarrassing. To admit her magic was so out of whack. So out of tune with her. Or perhaps Rin just had too much pride to ask for help even if was from heroic spirits.

What kind of master couldn’t control their magic? How could she call herself the head of her family if she couldn’t even manage that. And if she couldn't. How could she ever be worthy…?

Movement caught Rin’s eye and she looked up into pale yellow eyes framed by jet black hair. The lady with pale yellow eyes and curved ears laughed. Maybe she was an elf? 

“Am I dead?”

 “Silly girl.” She laughed and it sounded like bells. “ My name is Semaratis. You’re an interesting little girl aren’t you?” She winked at Rin. “..My cute apprentice.”

* * *

its windy out...byeee

 

 


End file.
